Stubborn Love
by TheyCallMePotataSalad
Summary: Will things ever be the same between Dark and Link? After the two drifted apart since college, something has been amiss between the two. And then there's Sheik, his own problems starting to emerge. (sequel to my story Opposites)
1. Chapter 1

The air was chill, it froze, like an icy curtain around the blonde. Link groaned as he continued to walk in the winter weather, his breaths leaving his lips in puffs of clouds that disappeared in the air. He was doing his usual like he did everyday; his usual walk to the café to get coffee. He groaned as the winter air seemed to bite through his coat and into his bones.

The café came into view and he picked up his pace, almost feeling the warmth the inside of the café would bring. As he opened the door he was hit with the smell of various coffee blends and warmth, both tingling his senses. He ordered the usual, regular coffee, and sat down in a booth alone. He took out his phone; the lonely, seemingly empty, worthless device. He opened up a game and started playing, but as usual, it couldn't get his mind lost, to get him from thinking.

Thinking about Dark. What was he doing? Was he happy? Was he with someone new? The last question left a sickening feeling in Link's stomach, a bottomless pit that was dark and scary. He got rid of the game, and stared at his phone. No one ever contacted him anymore. Not Dark. Not Sheik. Not Saria. His parents would call now and again to see how the college life was treating him, but that was it.

Link was still staring at his phone when his mind wondered back to the past summer, the last time he'd seen Dark and Sheik.

They would laze around in the hazy summer heat, each sharing jokes and poking fun at one another. Something the trio always did. They would spend time at Lake Hylia, Sheik jumping off the small oasis, doing flips and belly flops into the water while Dark and Link flirted in the lake, planting kisses on one another. They would get bored and explore the Gerudo Desert, a couple times leaving Sheik behind because the blonde would be insufferable to deal with in the extreme heat. The three would sit out on Link's porch during a late thunderstorm, talking about anything that seemed pleasurable at the time. It was like any other time the trio hung out.

Then that summer ended, and college began, and Link never saw or heard from the two. At first, Dark would call at night, and the two would have heated conversations,ones where Dark would have to keep quiet so that the people in the room over wouldn't hear as he dirty talked to Link. But that ended shortly. And now, it was nothing. Link wondered what he'd done wrong, if maybe he said something to upset the two.

He knew Sheik was upset at first, since they were to be attending the same college, but Link changed last minute. Link remembered telling Sheik, and the blonde told him; "Not to sweat it, just picture his face and Link would be alright." Link was left empty and clueless, his two dearest friends seeming to fall off the face of the earth.

Link had tried calling the two numerous times, neither seeming to pick up. Link didn't want to, but he did make new friends-boring, lifeless friends that just...bore him. Friends that weren't Sheik and Dark. Friends that didn't share the same memories as him. Ones that could never replace the real ones, the ones that were out there, hopefully thinking of him as he though of them.

* * *

Sheik sat at the table, his shattered phone laying in pieces before him. He had tweezers in one hand as he studied the phone closely. He couldn't fix a sandwich, what was he thinking trying to fix his phone? He sighed, laying the tweezers down and putting his head into his hands. He felt different lately, more lonely and lost than he'd ever felt before. Not that he'd ever felt this way before, for he hadn't, it just started a little after college.

Maybe it was due because he hadn't seen or talk to Link and Dark in months. Why? He'd gotten so busy with college he just didn't have the time. As he thought this, he reached for the phone, realizing he had the time now. Just as he was about to dial the number, his roommate and friend burst through the door, sitting down at the table.

"What are you doing, Sheik?" His roommate, Dexter questioned, his voice rude-just like always. Sheik didn't like the tall bastard. He was always putting Sheik down, and not in the playful way Link and Dark did, but in a way that stabbed at Sheik like knifes and pierced his feelings hard.

"Just fixing my phone." Sheik mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Dexter laughed loudly, his ugly laugh bouncing off the walls of the small room.

"You're an idiot, how can you fix a phone?" Sheik didn't say anything as he stood and left the room, his face heating up with embarrassment. He walked out into the cold, it nearly knocking him off his feet. It hadn't realize how cold it was, and ran for the warmth of the inside of his car. He shivered, making loud noises as he shook his head back and forth.

He started the engine, his mind lost in thought of Dexter, and how he wished he could punch him in the mouth, as he headed toward the café in town, for he hadn't been there in ages, and he needed to get away.

* * *

Dark's ruby red eyes scanned the naked girl's body up and down, her soft giggles piercing his ears. She reached forward, her small hand running up his arm and to his muscled bicep, were a freshly new tattoo wrapped around the muscle, the ink peeking out under the tight sleeve of the black shirt he wore.

"You've got really big muscles," the girl slurred, her mind intoxicated with alcohol, she giggled, stepping forward into Dark, her bare breasts rubbing up against his toned stomach. "you're a pretty good looking guy." The girl said this as she ran her hand over Dark's stomach, her hands feeling the taunt muscles beneath his shirt. As she moved her hand lower to Dark's waist, he suddenly reached down and grabbed the hand, squeezing harder than he should.

"Don't do that." He growled darkly. He despised the woman and her drunken nature. He shoved her back, the feeling of her being so close to him made him sick. The way her breast rubbed up against him made him want to take a shower, as to get the nasty feeling off him.

"Don't you want me?" She pleaded, her eyes glassy as she pouted. "Why aren't you excited?" Her eyes drifted down to Dark's crouch, although there was nothing there to see; he was not aroused in the least bit. Actually, the girl was doing the complete opposite for him; she made him feel sick.

He wanted to kick whoever's ass that sent her into his room, putting her under the impression that he wanted to have a good time with her. Dark could hear the pounding of the music downstairs as the party raged on, college students getting so drunk they could hardly walk. He retired to his room long ago, his mind dizzy as he too, was a little drunk. The difference between him and the college students downstairs, or the naked girl in front of him, was that he didn't drink just to get drunk and crazy and have a one night stand with a person he'd never see again.

He simply did it because it got his mind off things. Off of a certain person, that was. A blonde boy who hadn't talk to him in months, who seemed to forget all about him. _Great, _Dark thought, _now I'm thinking about him. _Dark sighed, took one more look at the naked girl in front of him, and turned, heading for the door. The sound of the music grew as he descended the stairs, the annoying beeps and buzzes and booms that the kids called music hurt his head, so he hurriedly headed for the door.

"Dark, where you going?" One of his teammates on the baseball team slurred at him, a beer in his hand. Dark ignored him and opened the door, stepping out into the chill night air.

He needed something to drink. He headed of for his car, his mind no longer foggy from the beer he consumed hours ago. He drove quietly into town, Link wondering around in his thoughts as Dark grew grim with the thought and picture of the blonde in his mind. He was going to go to the gas station, but as he passed a small café, coffee suddenly sounded good.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the café opened, letting in cold air. Link didn't pay any attention to this as he continued to sip on his coffee. He was attempting to play another game on his phone when a shriek nearly scared him to death. His head shot up, instantly familiar with the voice.

"LINK!" Link nearly burst with excitement when he saw Sheik standing there, the goofy blonde waving frantically. Sheik suddenly got his regular coffee and practically ran over to the blonde at the table. Before Link had anytime to say anything, Sheik was apologizing.

"Look, Link, I'm really sorry about not talking to you. I know it's been since God was a boy, but I've been super busy and I was just about to call you actually, but Dexter the bastard walked in and I couldn't." Link smiled meekly, not caring why Sheik hadn't called him, but just glad he got to see his best-friend.

"It's okay," Link smiled, taking a small drink out of his coffee. "I'm just glad I get to see you. It's been ages, and I was about to go insane." Sheik looked at Link with a look the blonde had never seen before. There was something different about Sheik; he wasn't loud and outgoing and just...not Sheik.

"Are you okay? What's been going on?" Link finally asked after a moment of silence, Sheik occasionally taking a drink of his coffee. Sheik sighed heavily, looking up into Link's deep cerulean eyes. Link looked older, taller, his shoulders broader, his face more chiseled, his hair shorter, but there was something else about him that Sheik just couldn't pick out.

"My roommate is a total dick, makes my life living hell." Link felt his heart crumble at Sheik's words. Never, in the whole eighteen years that he had known Sheik, had he ever seen the blonde upset like this.

"Why not get a new roommate then? Or I could come over," Link said darkly, thinking about punching Sheik's roommate. He smiled smugly at that.

"I've tried getting one, I've tried moving out. They won't let me. But anyway, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been doing okay. Just going to school and whatnot. Nothing too exciting." Sheik nodded his head in understanding, nothing left for the two to say.

Link cocked his head at the blonde after a moment, looking at him contently.

"I don't like this," Link finally said, his voice strained. Sheik looked up, confused and looking around, as if Link were talking about something around them.

"Don't like what?"

"The way you've changed. How you're acting." Sheik sighed heavily once more, looking into those blue eyes once again.

"I just feel so...down. I guess...depressed? I just...I think I just need my friends back." With the last statement, Sheik smiled, his big goofy one.

"Me too. What happened to Navi?"

"We broke up. She went to school and spends all her time in the woods; she's studying to be an environmentalist. It was an easy brake up," Sheik paused, looking as Link suddenly, terror on his face.

"What...where's Dark?" Link looked away instantly from Sheik's soft red eyes. He felt that weird feeling in his stomach as if a pit opened up, his heart falling from his chest into it.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since the beginning of the school year. Have you heard from him?"  
"No..." The silence that fell was haunting, thick, and sad, letting the two soak in their sorrow. The door to the café was thrown open again, and the two were drowned in a icy air.

Sheik looked up at Link, his mouth opened as if to say something, and the blonde froze, his eyes locked heatedly on something behind Link's head. Link stared at Sheik, an eyebrow arched in question. Link slowly turned around, his eyes falling upon the thing that froze Sheik. It nearly froze him too.

It was Dark. Or someone who looked _extremely_ like Dark. The tall man had broad shoulders, some of the biggest biceps Link had seen, and as Link looked closer, he could see the beginning of a tattoo that peeked out from under the tight black sleeve. The man had his ears pierced, small black gauges that you could barely make out. The black hair on the man's head was buzzed on the sides and longer and messy on the top, something the blonde could see Dark doing. But this couldn't be Dark, could it? Link turned to Sheik, their faces mirroring each others.

"That's...Dark." Link whispered, looking swiftly over his shoulder, and then back to Sheik.

"It couldn't be. Dark would never get a tattoo, or his ears pierced."

"Right, Sheik, it's Dark's clone."

* * *

Dark ordered a large regular coffee, the smell of it waking his senses. He paid and grabbed his change, and turned to find a table when he saw the two blondes. He doubted they saw him, as they were leaned across the table arguing. He knew the moment he laid eyes on them that they were Sheik and Link. Dark found himself smiling, just slightly, at the sight of the two fighting-it brought back good memories.

He was unsure if he should make his way over to them, but wanting to see Link so bad got the best of him and he made his way over hesitantly to the two. Sheik was the first to look up as a towering figure stepped up to their table, the red eyes of the blonde wide.

"Well, Sheik, you going to gawk at me or scoot over so I can sit down?" Sheik just nodded his head meekly and moved with sloppy and slow motions to the end of the booth. Dark sat gracefully, his red eyes leaving Sheik's face and landing on the charming one before his.

_Damn. _Was the only coherent thought that went through Dark's mind as he looked at Link. _When had Link become so handsome? Well, you haven't seen him in months. Look at his hair. His eyes. His mouth-his mouth-that mouth. _Dark wanted with all that was in him, to lean over and devour those smooth lips with his. The thoughts bombarded Dark's mind as he gazed at the blonde before him. Link had gotten much older, more mature looking, his blonde hair a more golden color now, his face slimmer with defined cheekbones. Dark's eyes would roam Link's face, but wind up back at those cerulean blue eyes. They were deep, wiser, older, comforting-_oh how comforting._

_He's got a tattoo, his ear's pierced, good goddesses he looks hot. _Just as Dark had done to him, Link stared at the black haired boy. He defiantly had been working out, Link could see the dips and curves of Dark's collarbones through his tight shirt, the dip where his shoulder met with his bicep, the way the taunt muscles in his neck protruded out whenever he moved his head. And that dark ink that wrapped around his bicep. _Good. Goddesses. _The way the tiny gauges made him look mean, tough. Link couldn't help but feel a tug, one that made him want to leap across the table to the dark haired man before him.

"I don't mean to ruin whatever the hell this is, but it is _extremely_ awkward." Sheik's voice brought both men out of there staring dazes. Dark coughed, a fake one, as if trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Exactly what were you two doing? Undressing each other with your eyes?" Sheik laughed as he took a drink from his coffee, and Dark smiled crookedly at Link.

"It seems you two forgot how to use a phone." Link was suddenly taken aback by Dark's grim voice, at how serious it was.

"A phone works two ways." Link challenged, his voice holding the same tone as the dark haired boys. Dark took a sip of his coffee, holding eye contact with Link as he tilted his head back.

"I got caught up with baseball." The black haired boy said simply, his voice holding no emotion whatsoever. It was quiet as the three boys sat in silence, Dark glaring at Link with his piercing red eyes.

"I've been working on some stuff for school," Sheik suddenly said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of wrinkled paper and unfolding it, laying it flat on the table. Dark leaned in close to Sheik to get a better look at the paper.

"What is it?" Dark questioned, his voice light and curious. It had a black background, with four faces of The Beatles on it, the faces all in neon, with the words "The Beatles" written under it.

"I made it. I took a picture off the internet and redrew it, and hen I make it on the computer." Sheik tapped the paper excitedly, it evident that he was more than proud of his work. Dark looked at the eager face and smiled.

"Ah, it looks good."

"What are you going in for, Sheik?" Link inquired, studying the paper on the table.

"Graphic design. I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I discovered this and it really just comes natural to me." Link pictured Sheik sitting at a computer desk all day, designing things like this, and the image just didn't settle right in his head; he couldn't picture Sheik sitting still longer than five minutes. Just as this thought crossed his mind, Sheik wriggled in his seat, causing Dark to glance in his direction, one of his eyebrows raised.

"I had a wedgie." The blonde replied, matter-of-factly.

Link glanced down at his watch, and was nearly shocked at the time. It was almost midnight. As much as he hated to, he looked at his friends with a frown on his face.

"Hey guys, it's getting late and I should probably head home." Sheik nodded, pushing Dark on the shoulder as to hint for the big guy to get up.

"Me too, knowing Dexter, he probably already locked me out. Hey, did you drive?" Sheik asked, pointing to Link. The blonde shook his head, frowning again.

"No, for some hellish reason I decided to walk."

"I drove. I'll take you both home," Dark chimed, spinning his car keys around his finger.

* * *

The car ride to Sheik's dorm consisted of Sheik singing along to the radio quietly, Dark looking sidelong at Link ever so often, and Link feeling extremely uncomfortable. It reminded Link of that night years ago when Dark had took him home for the first time. Link felt his belly heat up at the memory, his mind replaying the scene over and over again.

"This is it, thanks man." Sheik said, climbing out of the car. Before he shut the door, he leaned his head back in, looking at Link and then too Dark.

"I'll call you guys tomorrow, and we'll hangout. I miss my partners in crime. My amigos. My homies." With that, Sheik shut the door and made his way up the lawn and to the house. Dark watched as the blonde pulled on the doorknob, but the door remained closed.

"Hold on." Dark grumbled, climbing out of the car gracefully. He marched up to the door, and Link watched as the two men interacted; Dark pointing to the door and Sheik shaking his head 'no' frantically, and then what happened next sent Link doubling over with laughter; Dark seemed to turn around and head to the car, but swiftly turned around, facing the house, and kicked his leg up forcefully into the door, causing it to swing open. Link watched Sheik's face squirm as he tried not to laugh, a man standing inside the house, his eyes wide. Link assumed that guy was Dexter.

Link wasn't sure what Dark said to the man, but he moved, allowing Sheik enterance, a pale, shocked look on his face as he stared at Dark.

"What'd you say to him?" Link asked the black haired boy once he climbed back into the car.

"I told him Sheik was a good friend, and that I know where he lives now." Link didn't fair the impudent tone that was laced in Dark's words. The blonde rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

The rest of the car ride was silent, until Link spoke up softly.

"Dark, you just passed where you were suppose to drop me off." Ruby red eyes looked into blue ones, and Link could see the lust that drowned out the flare that usually lurked in the red orbs. Link knew what Dark had in mind.

It wasn't until much later Dark pulled off the side of the road, and killed the engine. It was suddenly quiet, the silence cutting through Link as Dark just sat there, his eyes on the steering wheel. The moonlight shone down on them, illuminating the inside of the car in a dull white light.

"I'm sorry, Link." Dark said softly.

"For what?" Link leaned in closer to the dark haired man.

"For not getting ahold of you. I'm a fucking idiot. I've missed you so bad. I can't think straight." Before Link could respond, he was being pulled toward the man, hands roughly grabbing the front of his hoodie.

Lips were pressed to his, and then a soft, wet tongue entered his mouth, taking him by surprise. Link melted into Dark, his tongue lazily fighting with the other's. Dark broke the kiss off, a thin string of saliva connecting the two. Dark didn't wait for anything as he reached for the bottom of Link's sweatshirt and pulled it off the blonde, followed by the shirt underneath and then Link's pants.

Dark had Link undressed in a matter of moments, and the dark haired boy leaned back against the driver side door, admiring the naked teen before him.

"What?" Link inquired, feeling insecure the way Dark's eyes danced over his body.

Dark couldn't help but look at every crease, every muscle of Link's body. The way the moonlight danced along his muscles and shadowed the dips of his body. Dark couldn't help but feel the heat below his waist grow, as butterflies danced in his stomach. He was pulling off his clothes in a matter of seconds, allowing Link to get a better look at the tattoo he was so fascinated with.

It was some kind of pattern that twisted and curved around his arm, and now that Link looked closely, three small triangles were in the center of the twirls of the pattern, the three forming one triangle together. As Dark tossed his shirt into the back seat, Link suddenly lunged forward, taking Dark by surprise and finally touching the toned man.

Link ran his fingertips over the tattoo on Dark's arm, tracing his fingers along the twists of it, over the small triangle, and then ran his fingertips down Dark's arms, feeling the tight muscles there. The dark haired boy twitched at the touch, laughing softly.

"That tickled." He said, running his hand down the small of Link's back.

"What made you get a tattoo?" Link suddenly asked. Dark stopped his descend down Link's bottom, and looked down at the man who lay on top of him.

"Now? You want to talk about that now?"

"Yes."

"I was drunk, to be honest. I'm surprised I didn't get a heart tattoo with your name on it," Dark paused at this, thinking, "since whenever I drink I think of you like mad." Dark smiled, genuinely, and continued his way down Link's backside.

Dark pushed Link up in the seat, so that he was now on top of the blonde.

"I've missed you, Link." Dark purred, letting himself melt into the man beneath him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark woke with the blonde in his arms. He found himself smiling broadly as he looked intensely down at the golden hair that stuck every which way. The blonde had his eyes closed sweetly, his hands pressed together as he used them as a pillow. Dark felt a cramp in his leg, which he wasn't sure was from sleeping weird or his and Link's encounters the night before.

Three times. Three times had Dark undressed the man that now lay on him. Dark seemed to think he made up for not seeing Link, making the blonde happy, and judging from the way Link was panting his name last night; Dark was confident he had succeeded. The black haired man ran his fingertips across Link's bare shoulder, drawing circles on the smooth skin.

Suddenly Dark's phone went off, blaring various beeps and buzzes. The blonde in his arms jerked up, his eyes snapping wide open. Dark couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head as he reached for his phone.

"What?" Dark said grimly, his voice deceiving his face as he smiled genuinely at Link, the blonde rubbing the sleep out of his blue eyes.

"I lost my car." Sheik's muffled voice came from the other end. Dark found himself silent as he thought about what Sheik had said, not quite knowing what to say.

"Sheik, how...it's a car. A huge chunk of metal on wheels. How the hell do you lose that?" Link looked questioning at the black haired man, his eyebrows drawn together.

"I drove it last night to the coffee shop-"

"Then why the hell did I take you home? Are you sure you drove it there?"

"Yes, Dark, I am sure. I wanted to ride home with you and Link. I was going to get it this morning when I went to the bank, but...it's not where I left it." Dark sighed heavily, dropping his chin to his chest as he closed his eyes.

"Where are you now?" The dark haired man asked lowly.

"The coffee shop."

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Dark hung up the phone, and shifted in the seat of the car so that he was sitting up. He stretched his arms up over his head, Link noticing the muscles there growing taunt and strained. The blonde looked away, already feeling excitement run through him again.

"Sheik lost his damn car." Link confirmed, obviously over hearing the conversation.

"Yeah, he did. The man's in college and lost his car. A _car_, can you imagine if he has kids?" Dark laughed softly, and then suddenly got serious. "Link, seriously, Sheik shouldn't reproduce." Link chuckled softly at that, reaching for his shirt that was wadded up into a ball on the floor.

"I can't believe I spent the night in a car. In the middle of nowhere." Now that it was daylight out, Link could see that they were surrounded by dead cornfields, suddenly feeling a little freaked out that he indeed, had stayed the night in a car surrounded by cornfields. Spooky. Link glanced over to Dark who was smiling seductively.

"I was going to take you home, but after I gave it to you good that last time you just passed out on me; I didn't feel like moving. And it felt too good to have you sleeping on me again that I didn't want to give it up." Link felt his face flush a little with embarrassment. He didn't say anything as Dark laughed and pulled the car back onto the road, and headed for town.

* * *

"It was right there, I promise." Sheik said, pointing to the empty parking space outside the coffee shop. Dark slithered his hands into his pockets, trying to keep them warm from the cold weather. He looked up at Sheik, shaking his head and not for the first time today at the blonde.

"Why didn't you just drive it home last night? That would have been so much easier." Link chimed, his arms crossed in front of him. Sheik rolled his eyes and glared at the blonde.

"I wanted to ride with you two, geez. Does it matter? MY FREAKING CAR IS MISSING. POOF. GONE." Dark shook his head once more.

"We're not going to be able to find it. Why don't we go to the police station?" Dark suggested, dropping his chin to his chest, and looking up at Sheik with squinted eyes under his eyelashes.

"It couldn't have been stolen, I have the keys and the windows were rolled up and the doors locked."

"You're an idiot. You're right Sheik, it drove itself away." Link said sarcastically.

"Hey, Maximum Overdrive, that shits real." Sheik's tone was serious as he pointed to Link, making his point. Dark looked away from the two blondes, his hands still in his pockets as he breathed, "_Jesus Christ_."

"Come on Sheik, we're going to the police station." Dark said, walking toward his car.

* * *

"We hung out for one day," Link was saying as him and the dark haired man sat in his car. "and we're sitting at the police station."

"To be fair, it wasn't us. This is all on Sheik." Dark murmured, glancing at the brick building before them. Sheik had been gone for a while now, leaving the two in the car alone.

Dark sighed with relief when Sheik finally walked out of the building, a paper in his hands.

"They're looking for it." He said simply, his voice strained. It was obvious he was more upset now, the feeling of his car being stolen finally sinking in. Dark suddenly turned around, a small reassuring smile on his lips.

"So now what?" Link asked, looking back at the blonde in the backseat.

"I just wait until they find it-if they find it."

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the pool hall?" Dark suddenly asked, glancing to Sheik and then back to Link.

"I'm not up for swimming; I'm gassy today." Sheik said nonchalant. Link roared with laughter while Dark just shook his head.

"No, it's not a swimming pool, Sheik, its the game pool. With the stick and balls?" Dark instantly regretted his explanation as he saw the humor gleam in Sheik's eyes.

"I'm not sure I'm up for that, n-"

"Shut up." Dark laughed cutting the blonde off from whatever he was about to say, and pulled the car out of the small parking lot and back onto the road.

* * *

Dark stood with the pool stick standing upright, his hands resting on the tip of it as be leaned on it for support, watching the two blondes before him. He was smiling slightly, the bickering of the two entertaining him.

"No that's not what that means," Link was saying, his voice annoyed but playful. "It means that one of us has to haul your ass around."

"I could have my friends from college help a brotha out, but I ain't got any friends." Sheik laughed at this, taking his turn at the pool table.

Link was about to reply, when he stopped mid-stride around the pool table. A small petite girl stood in front of Dark, her long brown hair hung in loose curls down her back. She was wearing tight-_tight_-dark skinny jeans and a shirt that stopped at her midsection, showing the world her toned, tan stomach. Link instantly hated her.

"Are you coming to the party tonight? I had fun with you last night," as she said this she reached forward and slowly ran her hand down Dark's stomach. Link found a weird, burning feeling grow in his stomach as he watched Dark allow this girl to touch him like that. Actually, all Dark was doing was looking down at her, his head never moving as just did his eyes.

"Nothing happened." Dark replied grimly, his body trying everything to restrain him from pushing this girl down. She was annoying, distasteful, ugly, perpetually horny for him for a reason he didn't know.

"I would like it if you were to leave me be. I have no interest in you. And don't get your hopes up, darling, because I never will." The girls face seemed to turn a deep shade of red, her mouth nearly forming a perfect 'o'. Finally, to Dark's liking, and without another word, she turned and stomped away. Dark knew before it would even happen; Link was there, standing in front of him, his lips pressed in a tight line.

"What the hell was that?" The blonde inquired heavily, his blue eyes staring into those ruby red ones.

"I don't even know her name, Link, calm down, nothing happened," as Dark said this smoothly, he reached out and pinched Link's cheek softly, causing the blonde to scrunch his face and pull away. Dark laughed softly at that. "the guys in our house were throwing a party and one of them sent her up to my room, naked, and she tried to seduce me." Dark wriggled his eyebrows at the last sentence, his voice suddenly getting deeper with a touch of melodrama.

"Did you do anything with her?" Link added, his voice low as he looked piercingly at the taller dark haired man.

"No." The answer was firm and confident; believable.

"Well you missed your chance, she's unbelievably hot." Sheik suddenly spoke up, his eyes still on the girl who was now at the bar.

"There's just a problem with that, Sheik, I'm gay." Sheik inclined his head once, as if to say, ___touché._

* * *

"I'll see you home boys later," Sheik implied, slithering across the backseat to climb out. Just before he reached the door, he leaned between the seats, looking at the two men. "Even though I got my car stolen today, I had a pretty good day. I missed you guys!" Sheik leaned even further up and placed a loud, overdramatic kiss on Link's cheek and then Dark's, Link simply wiping at his cheek while Dark made a face and pushed Sheik's head away, yelling at the blonde.

"Man, for being gay you sure don't like being kissed by a dude." Sheik informed Dark, sitting back in the seat and beginning to climb out.

"I am asexual to pretty much everyone who isn't Link." Dark smiled as he said this, and Link looked over at him, humor in his blue eyes.

"_Pretty much_ everyone?" Link mocked, causing Dark to roll his eyes. Sheik laughed and finally climbed out of the car.

The car ride back to Link's was somewhat quiet, the radio playing softly as Dark reached cross the seat and grabbed Link's hand, holding it in his.

"I know I've changed," Dark suddenly said, breaking the silence, "but I just want you to know that the one thing that hasn't changed is how I feel about you." Link squeezed the hand in his tighter as a smile slowly spread across his face. He looked at Dark, and the black haired boy took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Link.

"I know, Dark." Link simply stated.

"I really don't want to take you home," Dark's voice was small, as if he was hurt, his words barely above a whisper. "I just want to sleep all night with you. Next to you, like we use to. I miss that. I hate waking up alone in the morning. Sure, I mean there are people there, but they aren't you."

"I'll be here for you tomorrow, so you have forward to seeing me." Dark smiled looking at Link meekly.

"I have baseball, so it'd be later. But that sounds good, I'd like that."

* * *

Dark was pulling hard on Link's hair as the blonde pressed their lips together roughly in a goodbye kiss. Dark seemed to have a different idea, as he roughly trailed kisses down Link's neck, and bit the flesh there, hard, causing Link to groan loudly.

"D-Dark I n-need to go to bed, cl-classes in the morning." Link panted as Dark ran his tongue from Link's collarbone to the bottom of his jaw. The dark haired boy smiled into the kiss he placed on Link's soft lips, and drew away.

"Okay, goodnight, Link. I'll see you tomorrow," Link smiled and placed a kiss once more on Dark's mouth, the dark haired boy reacting by bringing a hand up, ready to pull Link close again, but Link moved back out of the reach, winking.

"See you, Dark." Link opened the door, and just before he was about to close it, he heard Dark utter the three words, almost barely heard:

"I love you." Link felt himself swell with happiness at hearing those words spill from Dark's mouth; spoken in that deep, rough voice. Link turned, his face beaming, a smile plastered to his face. He felt goofy for smiling so big, but he couldn't help it.

"I love you too, Dark. So much."

Dark felt his stomach twist as he watched Link walk up to the small dark house, the blonde jogging up the stairs and then through the door. He sat there a bit longer, his body feeling odd, a weird empty feeling in his stomach. _What was going on?_ Dark questioned himself, his stomach doing weird flips. When Dark saw a light come on in the room upstairs, he knew what it was. He missed Link already. _Did the Link feel the same way?_

Dark couldn't bring himself to leave, so he killed the engine to his car, took the keys out, and jogged up to the house, just as Link had done, and went inside.

Link was changing out of his shirt, his skin still prickling as he heard Dark's deep voice in his ear telling him he loved him. He was pulling his shirt off over his head, a smile on his face, when he felt two hands placed on his sides. He instantly froze, his shirt dangling in his right hand, his eyes wide as fear electrocuted through his body. He felt someone's breath on his neck, and then his ear as soft lips brushed up against his ear lobe. He relaxed when he smelled the familiar scent of Dark.

"I couldn't leave you." The black haired boy whispered, his lips tickling Link's ear. The blonde turned and wrapped his arms around the black haired man, smiling, and pecking his lips.

Soon, Link had changed into shorts and a clean shirt, giving Dark a pair as well, and laid down in bed, the lights off, next to Dark.

"Goodnight, Link." Dark said, this time, the man's voice no longer quiet and uncertain, but thick with happiness that made Link smile ear to ear.

* * *

**_I know, I know, there's a lot of switching scenes and setting changes, but...well I don't know, just don't question me. :)_**


End file.
